Philippines
The Republic of The Philippines (フィリピン - Firipin ) is a fan made character. Philippines is a part of the Allied Forces and named as Maria dela Cruz y Santos (マリア・デル・ロサリオ・サントス - Maria Deru Kurusu Santosu) She often wears traditional Philippine clothing; a thin white blouse, knee length red skirt, and a pair of red sandals. She was also seen to have Sampaguita flowers adorned on her hair and wears the holy Roman Catholic cross around her neck as a sign of being religious. She is mid-tan with a round childish face. Her dark brown wavy hair matches the colour of her eyes. She has bangs commonly swept to side of her face. And like most Asians, Philippines maintained her youthful look.' 'Personality and Interests Optimistic and religious are two of the best traits that describes Philippines. As a young child, she is very friendly and cheerful; getting along with other nations is not a big problem for her. However, she is a bit stubborn and emotional; Philippines always does what her heart tells rather than what her mind says. Her hobbies are karaoke singing, watching Asian TV series , playing basketball And Gardening. Being exposed to Western nations at such a young age, Philippines felt inferior towards her own race. She also wanted to experience winter because it doesn't snow in her homeland. Philippines can be a bit of overachieving, especially around games, sports and more, but sometimes she gets very competitive but never a sore loser. She tells the funniest jokes and she mostly even laughs at herself for being so funny. Some countries are also bewildered by her as after a natural disaster, she still laughs and tries to cheer herself up even without help, by this she's often mistaken as a crazed lunatic. 'Relationships' *''Spain'' Spain was her estranged "Father," he was the one who gave Philippines her name and introduced Roman Catholicism to her. Spain kept her under his wing for about 333 years. Their relationship was quite strained as Spain abused and stole her natural resources, when The K.K.K rose and fought with Spain for a few years the Treaty Of Paris was signed and she was sold to America and they had an independence war which she lost however America promised her that he will give her land back when she learns to lead. A few years after the common wealth was established the Philippines gained her own independence and later America went back to his home and during the time America was leaving The Pearl Harbour Bombing occurred and most of the American soldiers stationed in The Philippines went back to America. Soon after Japan started attacking The Philippines. America tried to fight off the Japanese soldiers but they lost, however when Germany was stopped, Philippines was the first to be saved by America, gaining her independence back after the war. In the present time they rarely talk to each other anymore but even so, Philippines still adapts Spain's influences such as the faith in Roman Catholicism, language and the Hispanic traditions. *''America'' After the Treaty of Paris was signed, Philippines was sold off to America, ending the Spanish-American War. Their first meeting was rough but as time passed by they grew very close, Philippines had easily embraced his language, making her very good in English. Their bond was so strong that America was always there for her, whenever she was in need. In the present day Philippines lost touch and her strong bond with America due to her boss being changed but both are still friends. *''Japan'' Before she was taken by Spain, Philippines and Japan were trading partners and had often visited her back in the day. Due to his constant visits, she thought of him as an older brother figure (Same goes for China) and were close as they often chatted. However as the years passed Japan's visits lessened eventually resulting in him not visiting her at all which broke her heart a little. The two met again after a long time during World War Two, with Japan trying to attack her, Philippines fought back but lost, however was rescued by America and the two fought Japan off, winning. Japan later apologized for his actions, and being a forgiving nation, she accepted his apologies, slowly repairing their broken relationship. Years after the conflict their relationship has become positive. * China Years before being taken in by Spain, China and Philippines were good trading partners. China often came to Philippines to exchange or buy materials or food from each other. But that changed after Spain took her under his wing, blocking off her communication with other nations, unless they get Spain's approval. In the present day Philippines and China's relationship are rocky, completely different to how they were in the past, due to the rising tensions of current problems such as the rights to ownership of the spratlys islands. Furthermore, throughout her life Philippines was often taken under Western Rule, usually leading to a clash of differing beliefs between her and China. Their relationship can be described as an on or off kind of feeling, as it tends to depend on the Philippines' Boss. * Indonesia and Malaysia Indonesia and Malaysia are Philippines' sister and brother by blood respectively. All three of them share the exact same physical features and warm personality. Indonesia is the eldest amongst the siblings, the second born is Malaysia and Philippines being the youngest. But among the three siblings, Philippines is the most different. Indonesia and Malaysia grew up together while Philippines was taken away by Spain as a child, making her culture different from her sisters. (To the person who has been doing unnecessary changes to this page, please stop). Category:Marukaite Chikyuu Category:Female Charecters Category:Male Characters